In the existing technology, a multimedia information pop-up window blocker mainly blocks a pop-up window event in two modes: general blocking and power blocking. The power blocking is an automatic blocking function, and the general blocking is a blocking function needing manual determining of a user. However, regardless of which blocking function is used, a user needs to preset blocking software, and then performs a corresponding blocking operation.
In the existing technology, when the multimedia information pop-up window blocker blocks a pop-up window, the following problems may occur: (1) It is recognized, in a manner of selecting a point on a screen, whether an advertisement window exists in a specified area. If being covered by another window, the advertisement window cannot be correctly recognized. (2) When a pop-up window recognition function of an advertisement window is initiated in a real-time detection mechanism, a time difference between the time the advertisement window pops up and the time it takes for the pop-up window recognition function to detect the advertisement window pop ups may result in the advertisement window flashing across the display screen, for at least a moment. (3) Advertisement window location areas are preferentially set ahead of time as a priority. For example, a middle of a screen and a lower right corner of the screen may be set as preferential advertisement window locations ahead of time. However, then only advertisement windows in the specified areas of the screen can be blocked, causing poor expansibility. (4) Only a preset advertisement type can be blocked, and an unknown advertisement window or a deformed window cannot be blocked.